


Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep

by respnee, TheWistfulPhoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respnee/pseuds/respnee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWistfulPhoenix/pseuds/TheWistfulPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though the sobs and snot the Angel of Thursday heard the prayer loud and clear. The same prayer was said every night by millions but it was also said every night by the likes of Dean Winchester. Every night with out fail unlike other children but tonight it was said twice by Dean and the angel couldn't blame him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the plot, characters, or setting of Supernatural nor do I claim to.

# November 22, 1983

_Now I lay me down to sleep._

_I pray the lord my soul to keep._

_If I should die before I wake,_

_I pray to god my soul to take._

_If I should live for other days,_

_I pray the lord to guide my ways._

_Father, unto thee I pray,_

_Thou hast guarded me all day;_

_Safe I am while in thy sight,_

_Safely let me sleep tonight._

_Bless my friends, the whole world bless;_

_Help me learn helpfulness;_

_Keep me every in thy sight;_

_So to all I say good night._  


Even though the sobs and snot the Angel of Thursday heard the prayer loud and clear.The same prayer was said every night by millions but it was also said every night by the likes of Dean Winchester. Every night with out fail unlike other children but tonight it was said twice by Dean and the angel couldn't blame him.

'Mary Winchester has arrived.' was on a loop in their mind after that, the others were speaking of it like some grand plan launching into action and maybe it was but that wasn't knowledge the Angel of Thursday has access to because of some flaw in the system. Naomi was unforgiving about the fact but now all the angel could think about was Dean and how he was curled around his baby brother in a hotel bed west of Lawence. The angel wanted to comfort him but despite what they say about gaurdian angels they can't physical help without a vessel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed, I know it is really short but it is just the prologue and I plan to write the first chapter tomorrow. This is my first fan fiction in a long time, leave constructive criticism in the comments as I seem to be a bit rusty. And a thank you to TheWistfulPhoenix for beta'ing and urging me to post.


End file.
